Coming out of the Closet
by Crazier
Summary: Femslash ! Mikiley/Melena. Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez. Their road to love. Rated M for future chapters
1. Too Late

**Miley's Room**

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting on my bed looking for a song to play on my itunes for Sel and I. Sel was brushing her hair while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" She asked.

"Of course not," I responded. "I think you're gorgeous."

She made a funny noise while she chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?' I asked her. She simply smiled and responded by shaking her head saying no. It started to grow quiet between us, I hated times like these, I always want to know what's on her mind….

**Selena's POV**

As Miley was looking at her laptop screen I couldn't help but stare at her and wonder if she saw me the way I saw her. Everything about her was amazing, even though she swore she was ugly, she's beautiful in my eyes. Her laying there got me a little excited, I wanted nothing more but to go up to her and kiss her. I tried distracting myself, shaking the image out of my head, and started talking about the usual girl stuff, boys.

**Normal POV**

"Do you like anyone?" Selena blurted out secretly hoping she would say her, even though she knew the answer already.

"Not that I can think of, no."

_Except you._

Selena pouted a little bit to herself, not wanting Miley to see. Miley desperately wanted to tell Selena how she felt, that she liked her to the point where it became an obsession. Miley started daydreaming as Selena was talking about who was hot or not in the school.

**Miley's POV**

_Selena was laying on my bed going through my phone again. She looked so beautiful laying there, so concentrated, so innocent and cute. I had enough of this, I crawled on top of her and laid there. My right leg in between her_s_, while my left leg was on her right leg. _"What are you doing?" _She asked me. "Selly, I'm bored, and…I want you." She laughed at me, "Ha-ha, very funny Miles. Now get off of me, I'm hungry and I want food." "You could always eat me…" I said, not realizing I was whispering in her ear. Selena gave me this weird look and nodded. "I like the sound of that." She winked and pulled me into a deep kiss. It seemed as if we were there for half an hour._

**Selena's POV**

I was talking for about 10 minutes when I realized Miley was staring out in space, with the dreamiest look in her eyes. I've never seen her like this before, it was weird. I waved my hand in front of her face and called her name several times. Finally after the fourth time I called her, she looked up.

**Normal POV**

Selena was waving her hand back and forth in front of Miley's face, calling her name. Miley blinked a few times and said "What? Oh yeah, I agree with you, he is cute." Selena stared at her, "Who are you talking about?" Miley repeated what Selena said with emphasis on 'you', both girls stared at each other and started laughing.

"Did you find a song yet, Miles?"

"Yeah I did." Miley responded while putting on the song 'Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never.' "I think this should be our song, Sel. What do you think?"

"Miley…we're not even dating."

_I wish we were though._

_Miley stared down at the bed sheets embarrassed. "Selly, we're best friends right?"_

"_Of course we are," Selena already knew what she was getting to, it was secret time. She couldn't help but get her hopes up and hear her tell her that she liked her, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen. "You can tell me anything Miles, we're best friends. I'll always support you, never bring you down or anything like that."_

"_Okay." Miley took a deep breath before continuing. "Selly, I really should've told you this from day one, but…the thing is…"_

_Miley was so nervous her face was turning red, and hot. She was about to continue when Selena's phone rang. Selena held up her index finger motioning that it'll only take a minute. _

"_Hello? Oh hey, what's up? Oh nothing really, just hanging out with Miley as usual. That'd be awesome! So, I'll see you Friday night at 7? Okay great! I'll see you then, bye!"_

"_Who was that?" Miley asked._

"_That was Taylor, Taylor Lautner. He asked me out to dinner on Friday!" Selena had a big grin on her face, she has liked Taylor for a long time, and considering her and Miley wouldn't end up together, she agreed._

"_Oh…that's great Sel. I'm happy for you." Miley was about to burst into tears, she held them back for as long as she could. _

"_What's wrong, Miley?" Selena looked concerned, wondering what happened to her best friend._

"_Nothing…I have to go to the bathroom." Miley ran to the bathroom, sat on the toilet seat and cried._


	2. Friends

**Miley's POV**

_I can't believe she's dating that…that… guy! How could she? How could she not see that I liked her? I threw all the hints out, didn't I? This has to be the worst day of my life! I know that she like Taylor, which is bad for me because that means they'll never break up! I hate this! My head's spinning, my heart's being slowly ripped out. I don't know what to do, the only thing I know what to do right now is cry._

**Normal POV**

"I wonder what happened to Miley…" Selena thought. "Maybe…she likes Taylor too? Oh god, he's going to ruin our friendship!"

Selena ran to the bathroom to try and talk to Miley. She heard her crying softly, and immediately felt bad. She hated when Miley cried, it hurt her all the way down to the core of her bones.

"Miley? Miley, can I come in?" Selena asked desperately.

Through her sobs, and sniffling, Miley managed to say, "No, I'm…I'm…t-taking a d-dump." Miley laughed a little bit to herself, she said whatever came first to her mind, it just happened to be that.

"It doesn't sound like you are…Miley, I'm coming in weather you're taking a dump or not." Selena opened the bathroom door and walked in. She saw Miley crying and it broke her heart.

"Miley…" Selena whispered while moving closer to comfort her. She put her arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

Miley could only bury her face in Selena's neck and cry. Finally, she managed to say, "Selly, I don't want you to date Taylor…"

Selena was shocked that Miley actually told her that, face to…neck. Selena asked why, and what did she get from Miley? More tears.

"Sel, I was going to tell you that I-I…"

"You what, Miles?"

"That I…like you…"

"I like you too, Miley." Selena said with a confused face.

"No. Sel, I… _like _you. A lot."

**Selena's POV**

Was she really saying this to me? Is this _really _happening to me? Oh my god, there's no way this is true…she…she… _likes _me… a lot. Oh god, I can feel myself getting hot. Is it me, or is it hot in here? I hope I'm not turning red, oh geez she's going to see! Shit! What do I do? What do I say?

**Miley's POV**

Did I really just tell her I liked her? Oh shit…it…it just slipped! I didn't want to tell her this way! Ugh, this just ruined everything! I need to get out of here, I need fresh air…I need to walk…I need to think!

**Normal POV**

Miley gets up, runs down the stairs, and out the door. Selena couldn't do anything but sit there in the same position as if Miley was still there. She was still in shock after what Miley just told her, she couldn't think right. All she knew was that she had to get up and find Miley, but she forgot how to walk.

**With Miley**

Miley was walking down the street, not knowing where she was going. She had her cell phone in her pocket, and she could feel it constantly vibrating, she knew Selena was sending her about a million texts right now, wondering where she was. But she didn't want to answer it, she wanted to be alone away from everything.

"I cant think…what the hell am I doing? I don't even know where I am…what if I get kidnapped? Or raped? Ugh, all I can think of is how much I miss being with Selena. I just want to hold her…"

Miley walked past Emily's house. She walked back and decided to talk to her good friend about it, She rang the doorbell.

**With Selena**

Selena was walking around the neighborhood trying to find Miley. She texted her about a thousand times, she still wasn't answering. "I hope she's okay." Selena thought out loud. She let out a loud sigh, and decided to go to Demi for some help, or advice. She walked to Demi's house which was only about a 10 minute walk. She rang the doorbell, and Demi invited her in.


	3. I Found You

_**Emily's House**_

_**Emily's POV**_

_I opened up my door after hearing the doorbell ring, I saw Miley standing there who looked like a complete mess. Her hair was frizzy, her clothes were ripped slightly, and her mascara and eyeliner were running down her face. I figured she had been crying, and walking through the neighborhood. I felt terribly horrible, she's my best friend and I'd help her through anything. I have no idea what to expect right now._

**Normal POV**

"Hey Miley, come in." Emily said while putting an arm around Miley's shoulder for comfort.

Miley couldn't help but cringe at the thought that Selena had done the same just an hour ago.

"H-Hey Emily. I'm so s-sorry for coming here on s-such short notice…" Miley seemed to manage.

"Its okay, don't worry about it. Tell me what happened?" Emily motioned towards the couch where they sat down and Miley started to explain.

"Well…I-I told Selena I liked her…" Miley stammered.

Emily was shocked, she was completely speechless for a minute. "So you actually, finally, told her you liked her?"

"Yeah I did, it just blurted out…" Miley looked down.

**Demi's House**

**Demi's POV**

_Right when I saw the expression on Sel's face, I knew it was about Miley. I pulled her into a hug when she came into my house, we stayed like that for a while until she pulled away and asked for my help. She explained everything that happened, after that we went on a search for Miley. We got into my car, pulled out of the driveway, and immediately started looking. We saw a few people on the streets walking who looked like her from behind, but it wasn't her. _

**Normal POV**

Selena started tearing up, thinking about how she could've changed the way things happened. Demi put a reassuring hand on Selena's shoulder telling her things will be okay. "I hope so." was Selena's response. Right then, Demi got a text from Emily. It said that Miley was at her house and she should bring Selena so they could work things out.

"I know where she is." Demi stated. She started to turn her car around and drove to Emily's house.

"Where is she?" Selena asked with hopeful eyes.

"Emily's house, don't worry, she's okay. Just…" Demi searched for the right words. "Sad…ish."

The rest of the drive was pretty silent, even though it was about 3 minutes until they got there. Demi didn't even have a chance to turn the car off when Selena jumped out of the car and rushed to Emily's door, banging furiously on the door.

"Miley! Emily! Someone please open the door!" Selena begged, she wanted nothing more than to be in Miley arms, and have her in hers. Finally Emily opened the door. Selena said a quick "Hi" and asked where Miley was. Emily waved her hand towards the stairs. With that, Selena ran as fast as she could up the stairs, she lost her footing and fell, but quickly got up and went to find Miley.

"Damn, that girl can run!" Emily exclaimed as Demi was just getting inside.

"I guess she's really worried about her?"

"I think she likes her." Emily stated, smiling. She knew she was right.

Selena found Miley, and ran to her. They both collapsed onto Emily's bed, where Miley was sitting. Selena was panting, and Miley froze. They stayed on top of each other for a while and stared into one another's eyes.

**Miley's POV**

Selena was on top of me, panting. I could feel her breath on me, and I couldn't help but pull her into a kiss after 5 long, agonizing minutes just staring at each other. The kiss was very passionate, it was better than any of my fantasies that I only dreamed about. We pulled away and laid there hugging. Selena whispered in my ear saying, "I was so worried about you, Miles. I couldn't think straight, I thought I was going to lose you." With that being said, I swore my heart skipped every other beat. Now I was sure I was falling for her. "I'll always be here for you, Selly. No matter what…I love you. You're my best friend…" I shivered as I said these words. Even though I knew how I felt, I didn't know how she felt. It hurt me when I remembered she had a date with Taylor, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I fought them back as she kissed my cheek.

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone stayed the night at Emily's house since it was already past 11, and no one felt like walking, or in Demi's case, driving. Miley was the first one to wake up, it was 8am. She showered, got dressed in some of Emily's clothes, and started cooking food for everyone. She figured they'd be hungry when they woke up, so she cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, and toasted some bread. All of a sudden, Miley felt someone's arms wrap around her and covered her mouth.


	4. Fight

**Normal POV**

Miley tried to scream, but all you could hear was a muffled sound that had escaped her mouth. The anonymous stranger turned Miley around.

"What the hell Sel? You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought I was going to get kidnapped!" Miley exclaimed breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Miles, I just felt you out of my arms and I had to come see you." Selena gave her an apologetic expression.

"It's okay Sel. But…" Miley trailed off

"But what?"

"Why did you _have _to come see me?"

"What are you talking about?" Selena was a bit embarrassed, she didn't want to sound needy or clingy, especially considering that they weren't even dating.

"You said 'I _had_ to come see you.' Why did you _have_ to?" Miley questioned.

"Because…I want you to be the first and last person I see before I sleep and when I wake up." Selena glanced down, then back up into Miley's eyes.

Miley was shocked, she couldn't believe Selena was actually telling her this. "What are you saying?"

**Selena's POV**

Damnit. She was going to make me say it. I feel so silly, cant she see that I wanna be with her? Wait…what about Taylor? Well…I've known Miley forever. I'd much rather want to be with her. I wish I could tell her I love her…. "Miles…" I said as I placed my hands on her hips and moved closer to her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" At that moment, Miley had the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen. It looked as if her mouth was overcoming her whole face. It made me smile, then laugh. I mean, how could you _not _laugh at her? She was so adorable. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that, Selly." She responded as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

**Normal POV**

As they stared at each other, their faces slowly started to inch closer to one another's. Before they kissed, they paused. Both eyes closed, both breathing heavily. The same thing was in their mind, 'this is our first kiss as a couple, I want it to be the best, but not the last kiss.' Miley moved in a little bit closer so that their foreheads were touching. They both moved closer, their hearts racing. Finally, Selena brushed her lips against Miley's. It wasn't a kiss, it wasn't even a peck kiss, she just brushed her lips against Miley's. Then, Miley made the first move; she kissed Selena with as much passion as a million couples in love. For a minute, Miley forgot how to breathe, once they kissed, as a real couple, she knew that she was the one for her. She fell deeply in love with her, it was fast, it was sudden, but she didn't regret it.

Suddenly they both heard a loud, screeching noise. It was the fire alarm, apparently they both forgot about the food being cooked. Immediately Emily and Demi woke up in alarm.

'What the hell happened?" Demi screamed as she saw flames starting to come up from the frying pan.

"Get the fire extinguisher!" Emily yelled. Miley ran to the emergency pantry where the fire extinguisher was. She quickly took it out of the pantry and started spraying the flames, or so she thought. Instead, Miley was spraying Selena who was trying to fan away the smoke with a towel. Selena screamed and put her hand in front of her face as Miley kept spraying her. Demi ran over to Miley and took the extinguisher from her hands. Demi got the fire out, and Emily opened up some windows for the air to circulate. Selena looked at herself, from head to toe, she was covered in foam. Miley took her hands and held them up to her mouth, she was shocked.

"Selly, I'm so sorry!" Miley looked horrified, she thought Selena would be furious.

Instead, she threw some foam at Miley's head. Demi and Emily started laughing, they ended up having a food/foam fight. Emily threw what was left of Miley's scrambled eggs at Demi. It landed and stayed on her face. Demi threw it back at Emily, but missed and hit Selena. They were all laughing and enjoying their fight.


	5. Paparazzi

**That Afternoon on the boardwalk**

**Normal POV**

Miley took Selena's hand as they both walked ahead of Demi and Emily.

"They are sooo cute!" Demi said as she smiled.

"I know! It's about time they told each other how they felt, and started dating. Oh no, what about Taylor? And the media? They don't know that they're bisexual!" Emily started panicking, afraid that the paparazzi will catch them and humiliate her best friends.

"Em, calm down! Everything's going to be OK. Look at them, they're as happy as can be. I'm sure that they won't care if everyone found out they're bisexual. And Taylor? He'll be fine. He should be able to accept the fact that Sel is with Miles, and they're both happy."

"Aww, Demi you're so smart!" Emily laughed while saying this, Demi joined in.

Awkward silence…

They both looked at each other and leaned in….

**With Miley and Selena**

"Hey Sel…you wanna know a secret?" Miley asked while staring into her eyes.

"Sure." Selena smiled.

"I think we were made for each other."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the way your hand fits perfectly in mine."

With that, they both smiled at one another and kissed. Once they pulled apart, Miley swore she heard Selena say something. So she asked her about it.

"Did you say something Sel?"

"No? I think you're hearing things, babe."

_I said, "I love you."_

"Oh, okay." Miley giggled a little bit. She knew she heard Selena say _something_ but she wouldn't tell her. *In her mind* Whatever it is, she'll tell me when the time is right.

Selena stopped and started looking back. "Baby, look over there!" She pointed towards something.

"Oh…my… god. What…wait - how? Since when did? What the hell is that?" Miley was completely speechless. She didn't know what to make of it.

What they saw was Demi and Emily kissing.

**With Demi and Emily**

After they pulled apart from their kiss, they looked at each other. They both made the same exact face; they laughed out loud together and hugged.

"Yeahhhhh…its definitely not working Dems." Emily said while continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, now I'm positive I'm straight! Don't get me wrong, you're not a bad kisser, just I prefer guys" Demi smiled.

"I feel the exact same way."

Both girls walked over to Miley and Selena arm in arm.

**Normal POV**

"What the hell was that?" Both Miley and Selena asked.

Both Demi and Emily laughed. "Don't worry, it was absolutely nothing, I guess we both just wanted to try it? Yeah, we're completely straight." Emily explained while giggling still.

"Ohhh, well at least you guys gave it a chance?" Miley asked.

"Damn, we could've have A LOT of fun. If you know what I mean." Selena winked.

"Selly!" Miley looked shocked but couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I was just kidding babe!"

Everyone started laughing. Suddenly Miley heard something rustling in the bushes. She titled her head, and walked over to the bushes. Everyone heard the same thing, so the other three girls followed as Miley approached the bushes.

BAM!

All that she could see was a bright flash of white. Selena grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her away, all four girls hopped into Demi's car and drove off. Everyone clearly knew what that was.

Paparazzi.


	6. What the hell

**The next day**

All over the internet, the papers, even the news, was Miley and Selena. Everyone was talking about the buzz and how they're bisexual. The paparazzi had gotten photos of them holding hands and kissing, it was the latest news. Word definitely got out quickly, even the parents knew, and they were mad. Here was Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez, Disney stars who were supposed to be setting an example for children, and they were bisexual. There were some people who were against it, some who were supporting it, and some who could really care less. It was their lives, right? So let them live it _their _way, not yours.

**Selena's house**

Miley was waiting in Selena's bedroom while she was getting them something to eat and drink. Miley's a nosey girl, so she went through Selena's stuff while she waited, it wasn't anything she hasn't seen before, so it wasn't really a big deal.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked as she appeared in the doorway with two plates of spaghetti and sprite.

"Just going through your undies." Miley winked at her.

"Oh really? See anything you like?" Selena was smirking as she asked this.

"Definitely."

"And what's that?"

"You…wearing something." Miley smiled, she knew where this was going.

Selena put her index finger to her chin, "I wonder what that would be?"

"I could show you if you want."

"I'd like that, but…"

Frowning, Miley asked, "But what?"

"I'd rather eat first. My food, I mean"

Both girls started laughing and began to eat their food. After eating and washing the dishes, they went back up to Selena's room and laid on her bed talking about random stuff. Miley was twirling her hair and smiling when she suddenly asked, "So when can I show you what you'd be wearing?"

"You're such a bad influence, babe. But you can show me now if you want."

Miley smiled cheerfully and skipped to Selena's drawers and picked out something that had caught her eye earlier. What she picked out was an all white, matching bra and panties.

"You'd look super sexy in this, baby." Miley said as she was holding them up.

"Oh, you like white, do you?"

"Maybe…"

"Well what are you waiting for? Dress me up." Selena was staring at her as she said this, uncontrollably smiling.

**Selena's POV**

Wow, I can't believe I really just said that or the fact that I'm getting hornier with every glance I take at Miley. This is it, we're really going to do it tonight, I'm sure. This would be my first time with…well anyone. Why am I not nervous? Is she nervous? Maybe it's because we've been best friends and I trust her? Is it me or is it getting hot in here? Miley slowly started undressing me, I couldn't help but get turned on. I was completely naked now, bare skin. I could see Miley staring at me, licking her lips subconsciously, that turned me on - a lot.

"Baby, if you get to dress me up, then I get to dress you up too."

She looked at me and nodded, "Fine, it's only fair."

Before she put on the outfit she chose for me, I walked sexily to my closet and looked for something absolutely hot for her to wear. I found something. Wait, why should I even pick out an outfit for her? She's much better naked. I smirked to myself and came out of the closet.

"So…where is it?" She questioned me.

"I thought about it, and I think the best outfit for you is… nothing."

**Miley's POV**

Oh my god, this girl is seriously driving me crazy! Nothing? _Nothing?_ Oh geez, could she be any more sexy? She started walking towards me, slowly undressing me as I did to her. I still hadn't put her outfit on. Now we were both naked, just standing there. Clearly we both wanted it, I could see it in her eyes, and I'm sure she could see it in mine. Almost instantly, our lips crashed on one another's, her tongue was licking my lips, begging for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and allowed her tongue to intertwine with mine.

**Normal POV**

They were both making out, and somehow made their way to the bed, Selena was on top of Miley. They were making out like crazy until they heard something and suddenly stopped. It was Selena's mom, she just got home from work.

"Oh shit!" Selena whispered.

"Ughh what the hell!" Miley exclaimed while pouting.

Selena gave her a quick kiss and they both started to get changed. Mandy(Selena's mom) came up the stairs and knocked on her daughters door.

"Hey, sweetie can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Mandy walked into Selena's room.

"Oh, I see you've already eaten dinner."

"Hi Mrs. Gomez" Miley greeted.

"Hello Miley, how are you?

"Good , thanks."

"Will you be sleeping over tonight?" Mandy asked cautiously.

"If that's ok, I'd love to."

"Well…you see, I actually came up here to ask you girls a question."

"Okay." Both girls chimed in unison.

"I was wondering…"**HA ! Cliffhanger :P that's what you guys get for not leaving me reviews…and yet I still keep posing. Lol, seriously, leave me a review please ? **


	7. Tease

_A/N : Sorry for the long wait, I guess I haven't been very inspired lately. I'll get back on it though, I promise! This one's for my lovely friend, AnnieMJ(she's an amazing writer btw!) and for TeenageDreamer307, you made a deal. You can take this as an I accept :)  
_

**Normal POV**

"You were saying Mrs. Gomez?" Miley asked.

"I heard it all over the news and on the tv and I…"

"Mom, it's true. Me and Miley are bisexual, and we're dating." Selena chimed in before her mother could finish asking her question.

"Oh…" Mandy nervously looked down at her feet. She walked over and sat on Selena's bed next to them. "I didn't think it would be time to have… 'the talk' ."

Selena groaned, "Mom do we really have to discuss this? I mean…I'm old enough to make my own decisions and even if me and Miley were to… it's not like either of us could get pregnant? So no harm done. Okay? Thanks for the talk, bye mom!" She was talking rather quickly before shoving her mom out of the room.

"That went…well." Mandy thought to herself before adding "Use protection girls! Oh…never mind!" She laughed to herself and went to head out the door. "Girls I'll be back! I'm going grocery shopping!"

"That was sooooo embarrassing!" Selena exclaimed while laying back down on her bed.

"It wasn't really that bad Selly. I'd say you handled that pretty good." Miley climbed on top of Selena and kissed her soft, pink lips gently. "I love you, Sel." Miley whispered.

"What was that Babe?" Selena swore she heard her say those three words, but…it could just be her imagination.

"Nothing." Miley purred in her ear, sending shivers up and down Selena's spine.

"Where were we, Baby?" Selena asked seductively.

With that, both of them started shredding each others clothes off and their lips met forcefully as they crashed on to one other. Within moments, their tongues were battling each other for dominance, apparently they're both equally dominant, since they had to pull away to catch their breath.

"Selly, I want you so bad, you have no idea."

"Where exactly do you want me?" Selena challenged.

"In me." Miley whispered.

**Selena's POV**

Oh god, that turned me on SO much! She didn't have to tell me twice where she wanted me, but I decided to tease her first. I planted kisses all over her, first on her forehead, cheek, nose, and lips. Then I made my way to her neck, I started sucking on her pulse point when she let out a small whimper.

"Mmm, Selly don't be such a tease!" Miley complained, but I ignored her and continued what I was doing.

I made my way to her nice, round breasts and started sucking on her right nipple, while massaging her left breast. She moaned and threw her head back, I was definitely enjoying this. Continuing down the path, I made it to her stomach, I placed butterfly kisses all over her abdomen as she giggled slightly. I loved teasing her, it was so much fun. But then I got down to her center, it made me extremely horny. When I controlled myself and decided to kiss her inner thigh, then around her core. She was really, _really_ wet.

"P-Pleaseeee Baby ! You're driving me crazy!" She sounded so cute when she whined.

I plunged a finger in her and she moaned out my name, oh god, that was extremely **hot**. I went in and out repeatedly and looked up to see if she was OK. Clearly she couldn't get enough of it.

**Miley's POV**

Sel was pumping in and out hard…and fast might I add. I was moaning uncontrollably and my hips started rocking back and forth, I couldn't stay still, it just felt sooo _good! _I felt my walls tightening and I knew I had almost reached my climax when Selena stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked breathlessly.

She didn't reply, she just looked up at me with her amazing, chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, she plunged her tongue in me and I couldn't help but moan, LOUD. She hit just the right spots when I couldn't hold it in any longer. I exploded all over. Selena, being the seductive and hot girl she was, licked up all of my cum, in a seductive manner of course, planted one last kiss on my core, and crawled on top of me. "That…was…so amazing!" I said in between breaths. As my breathing gradually got back to normal, I smiled at her and said, "Your turn." while giving her a quick wink. I could tell that she was caught off guard because she gasped a little bit and before she could say anything else my lips shut her up.

I teased her the same way she had teased me earlier. Slowly making my way down, I started with her face, then her neck, her collarbone, her perfectly round shaped breasts, and her stomach. I stopped before going any further, and I licked from her belly button up. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit when I felt Sel's stomach tighten up.

"Okay, okay I get it! I won't tease you anymore, I know what it feels like! Now can you just hurry up? I'm dying over here!" I laughed. Her whining was so adorable, I honestly couldn't get enough. "That's what you get! If you ever tease me again…" I kissed her center making her create some weird noise, like a mixture of a gasp and a moan. "I'll tease you -" I kissed her center again "10 times worse." I was having way too much fun teasing her, it was so amusing to me! But I decided she had gone through enough, so without warning or hesitation I poked my tongue inside her.

It was warm, _very _moist, and tasted…really…_good!_ I think it was her constant moaning that made me continue going on. In and out, making swirls, curling my tongue, and placing kisses at random times. As all of this was happening, I had only one thought in my head. No it wasn't the awesome sex, it was deciding to finally tell her I love her. I know, I've chickened out so many times, but I know for sure that when we're done, I'm going to tell her how I feel.

Speaking of 'done' …. There goes Selly finishing her orgasm. I licked it up as she did to me, and laid beside her. It was time to tell her what was on my mind, hopefully it'll goes as planned.

**Okay, so...this was my first sex scene. It was kinda...oh idk. Embarrassing to write for me, lol. I feel like it's badly written. Any who, sorry if it sucked, I'll try harder next time :)**

**Reviews please? It'll help inspire me a bit more  
**


	8. The Notebook

**Selena's POV**

_Ok, _that_ was… amazing! I feel so relaxed right now, I don't think anything could ruin this moment. I looked over at Miley, her breathing was uneven, and she looks so hot when she's sweating. She looked at me and giggled a little._

"You're staring, Babe." She smirked at me.

"I can't help it, you're soo…beautiful." _So I couldn't help but smile? Leave me alone._

"Have I ever told you that you're such an amazing person? And that I…" _That you what? Don't trail off on me, missy!_

"Well, you're an amazing person too, Miles. And I love that about you."

She smiled a little, a small, crooked smile. "Selly, I love you. So, so, so much." _Woah. She…_loves_ me? If my heart wasn't pounding this fast from our uh. 'Moment' it would be!_

"Miley, Baby, I love you too! You have no idea how much I love you, and I don't ever, ever want anyone else." I reached over and hugged her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You…you do?" She stammered. _It was way too cute_. I kissed her again and whispered "yes" in her ear. It made her shiver, which made me laugh.

"Selly, you made me the happiest girl in the whole world. Really, you have. I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I love you, from the first day I saw you. It was love at first sight for me, and it may not have been for you, but it was for me. I'll never stop loving you."

_It's so hard to hold back this huge smile plastered on my face. God I love her so much!_

"Miley, I feel exactly the same way! You've always been my best friend, and I always wanted more than that. Now I have it, I have a best friend, and a girlfriend all in one. I don't know how to explain it, but you're the first person I've ever gotten butterflies for. I can have a broken leg, and just getting a text from you would make me feel better. I love you with every inch of my body, if I lost you, I honestly think I would die."

_By this time we were both holding and kissing each other. After 5 minutes, we dressed each other, and went downstairs so we could find something to eat. You know that you get pretty hungry after sex? Well… I do anyway. We decided to order Chinese food! Yummy, right?_

**45 minutes later, and Miley's POV**

_You know that Chinese food takes forever to deliver? It took the guy like 40 minutes, and he wasn't even Chinese! Or Asian! What the hell? Whatever, we got our food and it's absolutely hilarious to watch Selly try to use chopsticks!_

"Ugh, I can't figure out how to work these! My fingers aren't coordinated for this kind of stuff." _She made one last attempt to use them, yeah it didn't work out so well. She threw them across the room, and grabbed a fork._

"That's not in the Asian spirit to use a fork, Babe." I smiled_, she's just so darn cute!_

"Well, I don't see any Asians here right now, so it can be out little secret." She smiled at me before digging into her food. Not so long later, I joined in. _We ate and talked for 30 minutes or so until we decided to watch a movie. Wanna guess what movie? The Notebook._

Selena popped in the movie while I got us a blanket to cuddle under. I sat on the couch as she pressed play, when she came over to me I wrapped my arms around her and we cuddled and intertwined our fingers throughout the whole movie.

_It seems as if my life couldn't get any better right now! I have my best friend/girlfriend with me in my arms, her mom approves of us, we're watching one of the most romantic movies __ever__, and it's just…I couldn't be any happier. Isn't being in love great? And knowing that the person you're in love with feels the same way, yeah I think that's enough to make any psychopath go normal. I know me and Selly have something rare and great. It's not some high school love, it's true love and I can feel it, I'm definitely not letting her go, never ever. She's a keeper, for sure!_

**Normal POV**

After the movie ended, they both stayed cuddled into each other and slowly drifted off to sleep, they didn't even realize Mandy(Selena's mom) come home. She unpacked the groceries and walked over to her daughter and her now girlfriend. She smiled, admiring the picture perfect moment, so maybe her daughter being with another girl romantically isn't exactly what she had in mind. But the smile on both Selena and Miley's face while they were sleeping made everything fall in place. Mandy couldn't help herself, she grabbed a camera and took a quick picture so she could show the girls later, she smiled and was ecstatic for them. They really did find true love.


	9. Beginnings

**5 years later and Selena's POV**

"Wow, would you look at all of these?" Miley chimed. I sat down on the couch next to her and looked at what she was looking at.

"They're all of our old pictures! Our memories." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. _Yes, it's been 5 years since we've been together and it's amazing. Everyday feels like the first time I saw her. Not once have the butterflies left my stomach around her, not once have I ever looked at another girl the way I have for Miley, not once have I ever stopped loving her. _I was rubbing my thumb across her right hand as her left hand turned the pages.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me while quickly pecking my lips. _There's the fireworks._

"Miley, even though I tell you that I love you everyday, it never seems enough for me. I've never been happier than being with you these past 5 years. I can honestly say that every little thing about you makes my heart jump. The way you always smell like vanilla or strawberries, your adorable pouty faces you make when you don't get your way, the way you're so comfortable wearing anything around me, when you touch my hand, I feel like there's no one else. Maybe being 22 is too young to get married, but I don't care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I remember every little thing we did together, especially the first time we told each other we loved one another. Miley, you're the only one who has, or ever will have my heart. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? I promise to never disappoint you or hurt you in any way possible."

By this time, I pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. Miley had unshed tears, and she never looked anymore beautiful with her eyes glistening like right now.

"Selly… I…I…" She gently grabbed my hand, kissed it, and put it up to her chest. _Her heart is racing._

"No one could ever do that to my heart except you. The whole time we were together, we never fought, except for that food/foam fight…" She paused and smiled remembering what happened that day, and continued. "I've loved you since the very first kiss we shared, and I'll never stop loving you. If one star represented how much I love you, I would have every single star in the whole universe. I want to describe how much I love you, but I can't figure out the words to do so. All I can say is yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Selena, my heart only beats for you." She finished while a few tears escaped her eyes. She smiled even more as I slipped the ring on her finger, kissed the back of her hand, and finally kissed her on the lips.

_As cheesy as this sounds, this really is the beginning of the rest of our lives. Maybe we didn't plan on falling in love with each other, but crazy things happen and everything happens for a reason. I'm just glad I got my Notebook romance(minus the fighting) with someone I love and trust completely._

"I love you." She whispered softly into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

_And this is where it all begins._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to end it so soon, I just felt like it had to end. I'll come out with more stories, I promise! Thank you guys for being so patient with me, I'm very grateful for that. :D**


End file.
